Like your blood turns black in the Moonlight
by Phantom-Angyl
Summary: It's Bakura's 5th anniversary since he got out of the Sennen Ring and he's- being nice to Ryou... what's this mean? And is Ryou going to survive the day with his crazed yami? Pairings: YB/R-- YM/YB-- Y/Y-- YY/S-- Y/S


  
  
Button: MUUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA  
  
Bakura: --;;; what are you laughing about?  
  
Button: **talks in a sweet, fake innocent voice** nothing dearest Bakura..  
  
Malik: is she thinking of writing a fan ficcy again?  
  
Bakura: **whispers** I think so.  
  
Ryou: **appears out of nowhere and blinks as he falls on top of Bakura**  
  
Bakura: AAAAARRRGGH!!! Get off!!! Stupid aibou!!  
  
Dream Catcher: **glares at Bakura**  
  
Bakura: **laughs while sweat dropping** --;;;;  
  
Malik: **waves his staff around and points it at Button ** DON'T YOU DARE EVER GLARE AT MY BOYFRIEND!!!  
  
Button: **cries** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou, Malik, Bakura: **screams in unison**  
  
Ryou: aaaahhh!!! Make it stoooop!!!!  
  
Button: **hiccups then scratches her cat paw at Malik** MYYY Bakuraa!!! **clings to Yami Bakura's shirt**  
  
Bakura: --;;; can we get on with the story???  
  
Malik: **glares at Button again, then perks up** as long as I get to do the disclaimer!!!  
  
Ryou: I WANTED TO DO THAT!!!!!  
  
Malik: **growls at Ryou** MY JOB!!!  
  
Ryou: MIIINE!!!  
  
Malik: I'll duel you for it!!!  
  
Ryou: Button told me I could do the disclaimer over 2 minutes ago!!!!! Isn't that right, Button??  
  
Button: aww ^_^ such PRETTY haaair!!  
  
Ryou, Malik, Bakura: **blink** --;;;;  
  
Malik: MARIK!!!! Uhh. h-hi there uh-hh Yami.  
  
Marik: **slants his eyes at his hikari then advances on her**  
  
Malik: uhh!! Honest, Marik! I d-didn't m-mean to t-t-tie you u-pp-p!! uhhh.. **looks around for a person to blame**  
  
Marik: AND WHO SAID THAT YOU COULD TIE UP YOUR YAMI?!?!?!?!?!??!  
  
Malik: Button MADE MEEE!!!  
  
Marik: **turns around to face Boton and glares at her** Y-Yooou?!??!?!?!  
  
Button: **looks at him innocently** honestly! I knew you wouldn't like this, but I needed you tied up so I could do a scene with you and Anzu.. **snuffles**  
  
Marik: OO!!!!!!! **quickly looks over his shoulders** s-she isn't here.. I- is she???  
  
Boton: yups ^_^  
  
Ryou, Malik, Bakura: **are all huddled up in a shadowy corner and scratching the walls to get away**  
  
Marik: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KILL MEEE I SWEARR I'LL NEVER DO ANYTHING BAD AGAIN I DON'T WANT A SCENE WITH ANZUUUU!!!!!!  
  
Button: **blinks** but. **points to the script** it's all ready there in the script!!!  
  
Marik: **dies**  
  
Button: oh well. anyhow, since none of the people wanna do a disclaimer. I guess I'll have to do it myse-  
  
Malik: It'S MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY JOOOOOB!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Button: SHUUUT UP!!!!  
  
........oO  
  
Button: thankyou, now, just flip a coin. Who ever wins gets to do the disclaimer. But you switch off every chapter ^_^  
  
Malik: ok  
  
Ryou: ok.  
  
**both flip a coin**  
  
Malik: tails  
  
Ryou: heads  
  
Coin: **TAILS!!!!**  
  
Malik: YAY!! I WON!!! WOOOOHHHOOOOOOOOOOO OH YEAH UHUH It's MY birthday so we're gonna party like it's my birthday.. Uhhuh.  
  
Everyone else in the room except for Marik who is dead: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Boton: ehehe. uhhh disclaimer?  
  
Malik: YAY ^_^ Boton does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh there ^_^ I said it!!!  
  
Button: hehe ^_^;;;; If I DID own yu-gi-oh, then I'd have Bakura Kill Anzu, but. that's why I don't own yugioh ^_^  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Button: you know, while we were talking about Anzu that whole time, I realize that she was never actually in the conversation??? I wonder where that evil-friend-speech person is.??? Oo  
  
**In a dark dungeon in the shadow realm**  
  
Yami: muahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: **squeals, while being gagged and tied up to a wall**  
  
Yuugi: Oo;;;;;; uhhh Yami?  
  
Anzu: **squeals**  
  
Yami: hmm?  
  
Anzu: **squeals**  
  
Yuugi: what are you so happy about? If Button finds us, She's gonna KILL us!!!  
  
Anzu: **squeals**  
  
Yami: aww, Cheer up aibou. This is what life is all about, taking risks and doing them!  
  
Anzu: **squeals**  
  
Yuugi: But- But.  
  
Anzu: **squeals**  
  
Yami: what is it now? Hikari, if you're going to say something spit it out!!!  
  
Anzu: **squeals**  
  
Yuugi: **starts to back away from his Yami**  
  
Anzu: **squeals**  
  
Yami: Yuugi, what's wrong?  
  
Anzu: **squeals**  
  
Button: **slams the door open with fire coming out of her nostrils** YAAAAMMMIIII!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anzu: **squeals**  
  
Yami: ^_^;;;; ehehe... uhh h-hi, uhh **gulp** Boton.  
  
Button: **looks at Anzu** OH!!! ^_^ Thank you Yami, I needed her for scene one with Marik!!  
  
Yami: /Hikari?/  
  
Yuugi: Yes?/  
  
Yami: /Is it safe to say that we're not gonna die anymore? /  
  
Yuugi: /I think so  
  
Yami: Well, it. is uhh good to know you, Anzu. w-we have to go, I-isn't that right? Aibou?  
  
Yuugi: uhh oh yeah! I just remembered!! Kaiba wants us to do something at his big, fancy mansion place.  
  
Yami: he does? Oo  
  
Yuugi: BAKA it's the plan to get away!!!/ uuuh yeah!!! Isn't that right, Yami? **Punches Yami a little too hard**  
  
Yami: OOWWW!!!!! Uhh yeah!!! Soooo bye!!! Well, you didn't have to do that!!!  
  
Yami, Yuugi: **back away slowly reaching for the door and heading out before Button can stop them**  
  
Button: **returns to where ever Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik are, with Anzu** I'm BACK!!!^_^  
  
Bakura: **looks at Anzu and snickers** hehe, that's what I call "My Perfect Anzu" all that's needed now is a knife.  
  
Marik: **wakes up from being dead and looks around** did some one say knife?  
  
Button: yups ^_^  
  
Marik: you mean, I get a knife when I'm doing the scene with her? **smiles eagerly**  
  
Button: yups ^_^  
  
Bakura: **his jaw drops** that's not fair!! I want to join!!!  
  
Button: ok ^_^ but just for you, Bakurie ^_^ ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ Soul link: / **speech**/ Speaking: " **speech** " Thoughts: ' **thoughts** '  
  
Author notes: (an: ******) New words: [#] ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
- - - - - - - - - -Like your blood turns black in moonlight, so stars weep for your soul. - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bakura snickered at the figure beneath him. "Weakling. Get up!" With a great amount of effort, Ryou stood up, a bruise starting to form on his left eye. The light one stood with his head hung low and mixed emotions in his useable eye. Blood trickled down from the base of his neck and most of his nearly healed wounds had opened again. Bakura lifted his hikari's chin up so that they were eye to eye. Ryou trembled and looked away. "Can't even look into my eyes. Stupid hikari. You deserve twice tomorrow, but it's my anniversary, and I feel merciful- which is unlikely. Go away, you're spoiling my mood."  
  
"Th-thankyou, Yami Sama." Ryou bowed his head and limped up the stairs to "his" room. He grabbed one of his clean boxers and pajamas and headed off to wash off the blood, now heading steadily from his back to his lower leg. He stepped inside the bathroom, shed his clothing and took a look at himself in the mirror. He was a sight for sore eyes. It was like this every night though. If he were lucky, Bakura would leave the house and go to a bar. But the following day, he was met with a horrible hangover. Ryou shook his head. 'At least these will go away in the morning. ' He thought.  
  
Bakura was cautious now-a-days. He said that it would be a bad thing if anyone found out that he was alive still. And since he healed Ryou every morning, his girlish light could never prove that he was still alive anyhow. 'What's the difference?' Ryou asked himself. 'He would just send himself to the Shadow Realm for a few weeks, then come back to hurt me even more.'  
  
What makes you think I would do that, Ryou? / Bakura's voice popped inside of Ryou's head.  
  
The light one shivered at his Yami's use of his name in such a sweet manner. /N-nothing Y-Yami Sama. I-I was just thinking to m-myself. /  
  
Downstairs, Bakura smiled as he sent another message to his light. /Aibou. It's been 1824 days since I've come out of the ring. Tomorrow, it'll have been five years. I expect you to stay home tomorrow. Is that clear?/  
  
/Y-yes Yami sama./  
  
/Good. On with your shower/  
  
With that awkward conversation, Ryou troubled over the following day. Each year was worse than the last At the age of twelve, the first year of Bakura's stay in Ryou's life, Bakura had ruined Ryou's room and when his father came home from work, he had not been allowed to go outside for a month. When he was thirteen, Ryou had been locked up in his soul room while Bakura took over his weaker half's body, doing who knows what. But in the following morning, it became clear what Bakura had done when Ryou gained control of his body-he had gone to a club and gotten himself drunk. The light one spent half the day, throwing up and feeling horrible. When Ryou was fourteen, Bakura took things to another level. That was the first time that Ryou had ever been beaten by his Yami. But of course, he was healed, but a terrible phantom pain always came to him during school so that he couldn't work. By his fifteenth birthday, Bakura brought his Man Eater from the Shadow Realm.  
  
This was the fifth year and Ryou could only hope that he would just get a simple beating..  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
====To be Continued??====  
  
Button: hehe wondering where the Anzu torture is? Well then, stay tuned for it. Cuz I'm not doing it until I get some reviews!!  
  
Bakura and Marik: **are eager to start the bloodshed**  
  
Anzu: **is knocked out** 


End file.
